


I Carry Your Bomb With Me, I Carry It In My Heart

by cotangent_brothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dean being a fucking hero, Dean is the literal bomb, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Gen, I am sadness, Season 11 Finale, Winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotangent_brothers/pseuds/cotangent_brothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet/poem of Dean's inner monologue during and inspired by the scene where Rowena tells him he'll have to be the bomb himself. </p><p>Lots of feelings and pain. Wee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Carry Your Bomb With Me, I Carry It In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Title based off the poem by E. E. Cummings - "I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart."]

_You won’t carry the bomb._

His ears are ringing

_You’ll be the bomb._

He doesn’t tell her that this isn’t the first time he’s exploded, the first time life has torn him apart

He doesn’t tell her that he always knew, on some level, that it would end this way

With fire in his heart and blood in his mouth, eyes wide and hands cold  

Her voice is gentle as she dissects his demise into steps, and it surprises him

Perhaps it shouldn’t have

He wouldn’t have wished this on her either

_Once you get close to her, you press your fingers together like so._

He can’t even look at his brother – but then, of course he can’t look at his light

Not when he must return to the shadows

No, instead he watches as the witch presses her fingers together

_Boom._

And that is the way the world will crumble

Not with a bang, not with a whimper

Boom.

“Okay."


End file.
